The Elementum
by Blair417
Summary: Let's see.. four appearing stones, four pendants, and four students. How will this end? DG, HrB
1. The Secret Pond

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters are JK's.

Last year had changed everything. Ron and Harry had become brotherly close, leaving Hermione out more and more. Of course, this had a flip side. Ginny and Hermione became best friends. Except for classes, they were together all the time. Ginny did take after Hermione quite a bit. She was the smartest of the 6th years, as Hermione was of the 7th years. Currently, the duo was riding towards Hogwarts on the train. Hermione had been made Head Girl and Ginny a prefect.

"This year I will be Head Girl, and Malfoy Head Boy." The last part was said with much dislike. "Where is he anyways?" Hermione asked the prefects.

There was a murmur of question. "The last time I saw him he was on the platform talking to his father." Ginny replied. Just then, the compartment door opened.

It was Malfoy. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm late. Don't blame me blame my father." He sat down next to Hermione and gestured for her to continue.

"Uh huh. Anyways. Prefects are supposed to take the first years back to the house common room tonight. Other than that you have to patrol the hallways sometimes at night and help lower class students if they need it. You have the power to give detentions, but not to take away house points." The group nodded.

"Now get together with your fellow house prefects and decide on a password into your common room."

Four small groups were soon whispering. "And we have to decide on one as well." Hermione said to Malfoy as she sat down next to him. When he didn't respond she got up and stood in front of where he was staring.

"Look I don't like you, you don't like me. End of story. But I don't want this to be an on-going war. And I'm pretty sure you'd rather it be easy too. So, how about a truce when we're forced together as Heads and nothing different when we're just regular students? We don't have to be friends, certainly not that far. Just lay off the insults, from both ends. What say you?"

He appeared to think about the offer. "Fine. I don't want a war either, too much stress already." He held out his hand. She took it.

"Now, what about our password? We both have to agree on it." She walked back to her seat, and they both thought for a moment.

"How about a riddle instead? One that only we would understand?" He turned and asked her.

"Good idea. Now I hope you already have an idea for the riddle?" He smirked.

"Yeah. It's:

_I am always the last thing when one does go  
when you're too young, but cannot go slow  
when flames are closed, as is the sky  
find my hole, and I'll let you by._

Hermione was stumped. "What's the answer?"

Malfoy looked smug. "Ah, I finally pulled one over on you. Now as for the riddle, there's an underlying hint. _Flames are closed as is the sky._ Floo and Brooms. _When you're too young but cannot go slow. _Apparition. Now what type of transport is left?"

"Portkey."

"_Find my hole and I'll let you by."_

"Port...key...wait that's it. Key!" She looked up at him.

"Exactly. Now shall we be using it?"

"Yeah, okay." He smirked and looked pleased with himself. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

She stood up and whistled loudly. "Anybody need more time to decide? Good. Now have one person come up and tell us what the passwords are. We have to give them to Professor Dumbledore." Four students came up.

"Ravenclaw?"

A prefect came and whispered it in her ear. "_Hinkypunk._" Hermione nodded.

"Hufflepuff?"

"_Waddiwasi"_

"Gryffindor?"

"_Kneazle."_ Hermione looked up at Ginny, who smiled. "What can I say? He inspired me." Both looked over at the sleeping form that was Crookshanks. Hermione smiled back.

"Slytherin?"

A Slytherin prefect stalked up. "Why do I have to tell you? You're not a Slytherin, you're just a stupid Mudblood." Zabini asked arrogantly.

Hermione was obviously furious but kept it down. "One because I'm head girl, Two, I told you to. And three if you don't I can go about getting your badge taken away." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine." He walked over and whispered in her ear. _"Dragonhide."_

"Now all of you can leave, just make sure you remember to lead the first years to your common room." As everyone, minus two, shuffled out she repeated them to Malfoy.

"Let's see Ravenclaw was Hinkypunk, Hufflepuff Waddiwasi, Gryffindor, Kneazle and Slytherin Dragonhide." He nodded.

"We tell Dumbledore after the feast right? And tell our Heads of House our password."

"Yeah." Hermione sat down next to Ginny who had stayed behind. "What's up?"

"Nothing just pissed at Ron, as usual."

"What'd he do this time?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that Ron was an overly protective brother.

"He got mad at me for what I wore today. He said I was 'too young' to dress like that and blah blah blah. I ignored him after that."

"What did you wear today?" Hermione was confused because typically Ron never cared what Ginny wore.

Ginny stood up and opened her robes. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap ruffled tank, a short jean skirt and tan strappy heels. Hermione rose her eyebrows.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked quickly.

"No, no. Your outfit's great. It's just, when did you get a new look?"

"This summer. Since my dad was made Minister, my mum took me on a shopping spree."

"Aahh. Good thing we're the same size then, 'cause I will most definitely be borrowing that." The girls smiled.

"Well well well. Looks like the Weaselette has grown up." Malfoy and Zabini walked up.

"Yeah I have, unlike you who still gets gratification from throwing stupid insults."

"True, they never get old. Anyways, the reason I came to grace you with my presence is because I have a proposition for Granger." He turned to Hermione. "If I tell one person our password you can tell one. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine. I take it you'll tell Zabini," Who nodded. "And I'll tell Ginny. Agreed?"

"Fine. It's key." He said this and looked at Blaise and Ginny. Both nodded.

"Now will you two go away? We were talking." Malfoy held up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine, see you after the feast." He and Zabini made there way back across the compartment.

The girls sat down and talked about, well just about everything. When Ginny mentioned being stuck on a certain transfiguring spell, Hermione offered to help.

"What's the spell?"

"The Silver Mouse one."

"The one where you turn something made of silver into a mouse?" Ginny nodded. "Do you have anything made of pure silver with you? Hm, neither do I. Let me ask Malfoy."

Hermione went over to Malfoy and Zabini. "My turn to interrupt you. Do either of you have something of pure silver? Ginny needs help with a spell."

"Why should we give you something?"

"Because I asked nicely and will return it unharmed." Both guys rolled their eyes.

"Fine, here, just don't mess it up." Malfoy took off a ring from his middle finger and handed it to her.

"Thanks, now that wasn't too hard was it?" Hermione smirked and went back to Ginny.

"Here we go, isn't the spell _Argentala mus muris?"_

"Yeah."

"Here's the ring, try it." Ginny took the ring, only to hold it up and look at it closer. The ring was a wide band engraved with words of a language she didn't recognize.

"What language is that?" She showed the markings to Hermione.

"I'm not sure Let me copy the markings and we can look it up tonight in the library." Hermione did a copying spell on the ring, then on a piece of parchment. The marking were copied onto the parchment. "Now, try the spell."

"_Argentala mus muris!" _The ring turned into a mouse, only it was a silver mouse, not the real mouse that it was supposed to be. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I can't get it!"

"Try again; let me see if I can figure out what you're doing wrong."

"Fine. _Finite Incantatem._ _Argentala mus muris!" _This time the rin_g_ turned into a brown mouse, but stayed immobile. Ginny groaned in frustration.

"I think I figured out what's wrong. You're supposed to do a flick-jab motion. You're only flicking. Jab your wand about two inches forward, towards the ring. _Finite Incantatem."_

"_Argentala mus muris!_" The ring transformed completely into a mouse that scurried across the table only to see Crookshanks and retreat the other way. "Yes! Finally. _Finite Incantatem." _The ring returned to normal. "Let me go give this back to Malfoy, be right back."

Ginny walked over to Malfoy. She held out his ring and said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

Ginny walked back to Hermione. They continued talking for awhile until they heard Malfoy grumble about being bored.

"I'm so bored, what's there to do?"

"Dunno, Exploding Snap isn't fun with just two people."

"We'll play."

The Slyths turned to see two Gryffs looking at them. Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other.

"Fine." The group of four each grabbed a cushion from their chairs and made a circle on the floor.

Malfoy took out his deck of Snap cards. As did Ginny. "Think it'll be more fun with 2 decks?" She asked the other three.

"Sure." "Whatever." "Let's try it."

The group played Exploding Snap for two hours straight. All four, forgetting who they were, who the others were and just having fun. They were laughing, joking and having a great time. Forgetting the fact that they hated each other.

Just as the cards burst all over the compartment, Hermione's watch alarm went off.

"Why'd you set that thing?" Malfoy asked her.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, so I figured we'd need time to get our stuff together. Seeing as we all have to be one of the first off the train."

The cards got picked up by the four and then sorted back into Malfoy and Ginny's decks. They got up and collected their things, and put the cushions back on the seats. Malfoy was putting back his cushion when he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. Then Hermione said, "It's mine. Can I have it back?" He looked down at it again and then realized what it was.

"Why did you copy this?" He asked Hermione and Ginny, slightly upset.

"I just noticed the engraving and was curious to find out what it meant. Nothing more." Malfoy handed the parchment to Hermione and sat down, sighing heavily.

"Are you going to try and find out what it means?"

"Yes...Unless you don't want us to, for whatever reason that is." Hermione replied.

"If I tell you what it says will you swear not to tell anyone? And I mean anyone." He looked each girl in the eye. Both nodded. Draco wasn't exactly sure what made him start talking but either way, he did.

"Alright. My father had it made for me when I came to Hogwarts. The language is an ancient Elven one. Few of them are alive today. Anyways, with this ring, my father can know where I am at all times. It's bound to me with some charm. It can't be more than 20 feet away from me. He can also summon me with it. The writing glows green and heats up until I rub to make it stop. Then I have to find somewhere secluded to leave to him. One of my other rings, this one," He held up a ring whose band was a snake. The snake was biting its tail and its eyes were emeralds. "Is a portkey. I take it off, rub the inside to activate it and am transported to him. He summons me for a few reasons. One, to make sure I'm keeping my 'place' at Hogwarts. A.k.a. the total jerk of the school. Two when he has news of Voldemort and thinks I should know about it and Three when he... needs to see me." He trailed off. Zabini had a worried look on his face.

Both girls had a concerned and suspicious look on their faces.

"When does he 'need to see you'?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I can't tell you that part. Only Blaise knows. Now, is your curiosity satiated for the moment? Good. Now you swear not to tell ANYONE ELSE?"

"Yes." "Yeah." Each turned to gather their things as the train pulled to a stop. They got off the train and went towards the carriages to make sure everyone got one. The first years were off with Hagrid, and everyone else was in a carriage. Ginny and Hermione climbed into the last carriage just as the rest started pulling away from the Hogsmeade station.

"Ah, we meet, again." Zabini drawled.

"Hi to you too." Ginny spat back.

"Do we need to make them call a truce too? The four of us are obviously going to be seeing a lot of each other." Hermione asked Malfoy as she crossed her arms.

"Sure why not. Weasel, Zabini, call a truce. No wars when we're together. Too much fighting and it'll eventually get really annoying. When we're just regular students, fight all you want. Agreed?" He looked those in question in the eye.

"Fine." "Whatever."

The carriages pulled up to the castle and everyone climbed out, and headed up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome. Let the Sorting begin." Dumbledore stood up and greeted the school.

Flitwick brought the Sorting Hat and its stool and placed them at the top of the Hall. The first years filed in behind McGonagall, as the Hat's brim began to sing.

_When bygone years were fresh and new  
A dormant terror roamed this schoo_l.  
_Poisoning unknowing minds he went  
But undetected, he kept his cool.  
In this day, when past does return  
And history is to be remade  
All eyes turn t'ward the one who conquers  
To all he helps, and all he shades.  
Eyes linger not in the house of the one  
Where a rumor is going around  
That amongst their fellow classmates  
Their downfall is to be found  
An ancient relic is soon to surface  
Which will change the face of time  
The innocent one knows not of its power  
And will by chance commit a great crime  
I leave you now, with this warning  
Hoping for you to unite,  
Lay aside your wayward differences  
And follow your heart to what is right._

"When your name is called, come up and sit on the stool, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted."

"June Aither." "Hufflepuff!"

"Taylor Blake." "Slytherin!"

The line got smaller and smaller until finally Ravenclaw gained "Kadin Zet."

"Finally! Dinner!" Ginny exclaimed as she started putting chicken on her plate. Hermione just smiled and shook her head.

"Now that we are all fed I have a few Start of Term notices. First years please notice that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to enter, hence its name. Mr. Filch would also like me to add that the extended list of items not allowed is posted on his door. And also, our new Heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Mr. That is all, good night!" Dumbledore said warmly as the students made to leave the Hall.

Ginny and Hermione walked over to Malfoy and Zabini. _I hope the meeting doesn't last long, they're so annoying_. Both girls thought this at same time; but neither realized that the four of them were all going to the Head Rooms.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"To my rooms, duh." Hermione said back.

Ginny and Malfoy sighed heavily. Only to be followed by the laughter of Zabini and Hermione.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"You're stressing over something so little! It's hilarious. I mean we all made a truce. It's not like we're plotting each others deaths. We might as well get over ourselves and not hate each other. It'd have a lot less stress." Hermione said to the glaring duo.

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine. Whatever."

"I heartily agree." That remark was Zabini's.

The group walked up to a statue of a white tiger. Ginny and Hermione looked at it with confusion written on their faces.

Malfoy smirked. "I couldn't stand the ol' suit of armor, so, naturally I got it replaced, even paid for it."

Hermione replied, "Even I'll admit I hated the thing. And, believe it or not, that you've got some taste. _Key." _That statue glowed and walked out of its alcove. A section of stone swung forward into another room. The boys gestured for the ladies to enter first. Both smiled at the others.

"Thanks big guy." Malfoy said as he walked past the tiger into the room. The tiger purred and magicked something on Malfoy's hand. And then resumed his normal place. Walking in he looked at his hand then to the others. His mouth was wearing a smirk. He held up his to them.

_**Midnight**_

"I'm assuming that's what he wants his name to be. I guess when they magicked him to move they gave him a personality. An ideal pet if you ask me. No feeding or picking up after. Just there when you need him." There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, Blaise and I will be in my room."

The two left. Hermione and Ginny looked around the apparent common room. Red, green, gold and silver were everywhere. There were black lines between Gryff and Slyth colors. No where did the two blend. Though it was tastefully done. The girls didn't exactly approve. Of course what kind of Gryffindor would? Hermione looked at Ginny. Both were wearing smirks.

"For some odd reason I think that we're thinking the exact same thing, except for one detail." Ginny said to Hermione who was blushing to rival Ron.

"Well what are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"That we've landed a jackpot by you becoming Head Girl. And Malfoy Head Boy. Of course _you _aren't thinking about Malfoy now are you?" Ginny smirked at Hermione. She knew that Hermione was ecstatic about her appointment. She also knew that Hermione had had a thing for Zabini since she realized Ron wasn't the one. Of course, as hard as she tried to think of the mean-selfish-bastard that she thought was Malfoy, she couldn't. She had known he faked it but the real him, was oh how could she explain it? _Perfect. _Before today she had been in Hermione's position. Just a crush. Now she felt head over heels. She couldn't explain it. It was as if they were connected; and the more she though about it, it had always been there. She had just never been conscious of it. The more Ginny thought about it the more she liked it. I mean, how could it not be? Ginny and Hermione were best friends, would weather everything together. Malfoy and Zabini were the same way. Ginny likes Malfoy. Hermione likes Zabini. And with luck, the feelings were mutual. The two of them knew that with the position of their families they shouldn't even be acting _civil_ towards each other. With her new outspoken personality, Ginny couldn't care less.

"Oh fine, I know you know so yes, I was thinking about Zabini. Happy? Now you confess."

"Whatever. Yes I was thinking about Malfoy. Are you happy?"

"Yes." The door to Malfoy's room rattled against its hinges. As if someone had just leaned up off it.

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow. Ginny pulled out some Extendable Ears from her pocket. She gave one to Hermione and then stuffed the end under the door.

"I must say, I didn't expect to find out so soon. I suspected, but never expected to be confirmed. Did you?"

"No. Of course, I'm not complaining. Are _you_?"

"What are you crazy? Of course not. And if I wasn't mistaken I don't think we were the only ones eavesdropping." Malfoy looked up the door to a disappearing flesh colored string.

"Come on in girls. We all heard each other. There's nothing we can do about that. We just have to decide what to do now." Malfoy knew this wasn't how he usually did things, but in this case, it was different. They four would see each other every day. And with their secrets out in the open, there was a chance of... though he shouldn't get ahead of himself. The murmuring outside the door stopped. It creaked open.

At this point, the butterflies in the teens' stomachs could've filled an entire meadow. Hermione was the first to say something. "What should we do? Where should this go? What do we want to happen?" Those three questions summed up everything.

Zabini replied first. "How about this. We're all nervous. That much is obvious. How about we spend some time as a group. 'Cause if we can't stand each other, nothing will go right. And then, we can go from there. We know a place we can go now. In my opinion, the sooner we get through this, the more time we have for afterwards. What'd'you say? Agreed?"

"I guess so."

"Seems logical."

"Sounds great."

"Good. Now do both of you have brooms?" Both girls shook their heads no.

"No worries, me and Draco have some spares. Hold on, let me get them." Zabini went over to an important looking box. It appeared to be a jewelry box. Inside were 8 mini Nimbus 2001s. Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"You two really don't know how rich we are do you? Correction, our father's are do you? Thought not. To put it simply, our grandchildren would never have to work. Yeah. A lot. So anyways, toss me two Blaise." He caught two mini brooms in his hand.

"_Engorgio._" The models resumed life size.

"Here ya go Weasley." Ginny caught the broom that was tossed to her.

She sighed. "Do we have to stay on the last name basis? I mean we're basically friends now right? So shouldn't we use first names?"

"I guess so." was echoed twice.

"So where are we going?" Ginny piped in.

"You'll see. Follow us." Malfoy Draco and Zabini Blaise mounted their brooms and flew out the overly large window.

"This night is gonna be the best I've ever had." Hermione couldn't say anything. She just followed Ginny out of the window.

They flew on for about 10 minutes. When they dismounted Ginny and Hermione were in awe. It was a waterfall with a lake and a small stream leading out. The boys held out four leaves of gillyweed. After transfiguring their clothes into bathing suits and shrinking their brooms, they popped the leaves in their mouth and jumped off the small cliff aside the waterfall, all at the same time. They all dove down and went straight to the pond floor.

It was nothing like Hermione and Ginny had ever seen. Sure Draco and Blaise had been there before, plenty of times actually, except they realized something. They had never _ever_ brought others with them and when they thought about it, they didn't even realize they had. Blaise didn't know what made him invite Hermione and Ginny. Draco and himself had promised to never bring anyone else here. As they were having a silent 'conversation' Ginny noticed a stream of light a few meters away, it was coming from a miniature looking crater. Ginny nudged Draco and Hermione did the same to Blaise. All four started swimming towards the light. They were each hovering around it in a circle when the ball of light started rising. If possible, the light cracked open; exposing four stones A red stone, yellow, green and silver stone. The stones started drifting away from each other as the ball of light disappeared. Each stone was floating towards one of them, straight for their dangling necklaces. As they looked at each others necklaces they noticed they looked exactly the same, and yet they were totally different. The stones edged themselves into a matching groove on all four pendants. They would've kept staring but the gillyweed was wearing off so they took one last breath and swam towards the water surface.

As they burst up each stared at the others, until, Draco had the sense to tell everyone they'd talk when they got to shore. When they were finally on dry land their clothes were transfigured back to normal and dried. Blaise conjured a blanket for them all to sit on.

Draco took off his necklace and laid it in the middle of the circle The others did the same. Hermione looked at the four pendants. She leaned forward and moved each closer and around a little. The four triangle pieces made up one diamond. A perfect diamond and yet a lopsided one. The stones were all slightly oval in shape, the only difference being their color. Ginny spoke first.

"Okay. This is a _little _freaky so how about we each tell how we found them. Because I know I found mine and since they seem like pieces of a puzzle I'm assuming you all stumbled across yours to. I found mine on last year's Autumnal Equinox. At the base of an oak tree, just outside my houses wards. My birthday was that day and my family had gone to bed, but I went out for a walk, around midnight. How'd you guys find yours?" She looked at the others. Blaise spoke first.

"I found mine the exact same way. Just one exception, I found mine on last year's Spring Equinox. And on my birthday too. Same way, same time." Draco went next.

"Same thing. 'Cept I found mine year before last's Winter Solstice. Granger? Sorry, Hermione?"

"I found mine, once again, the same way, just it was Summer Solstice." Ginny made a recap.

"So all of our birthdays are near the season's end; Draco's had his pendant the longest, having found it two years ago this December. Then Blaise, a year and a half roughly; Hermione a year two months and me a year this 21st. Are all of our birthdays on the 21st?

"Yeah." X3.

Draco spoke up. "Now about our necklaces. It's obvious they're part of some puzzle thing. I mean 4 random pendants don't just fit together for no reason. So any idea on what it means?"

Expectedly, Hermione piped in. "Well, if you think about it. Each color could represent a season. Green being spring, yellow summer, silver winter, and red autumn. And that the ball of light is the sun, which in turn dictates the seasons. So I'm thinking that what ever this is has to do with nature and of course magic."

"Okay, all this thinking is making me tired. How about we all meet in the library tomorrow at midnight? No one will get in trouble since we're all prefects." Draco snorted. "Okay since two of us are prefects and two are Heads with prefect powers. Happy Mr. Head Boy?"

"Yup." He smiled. Apparently he liked his position.

"Anyways. Want to head back? It's probably… Well dinner ends at eight, we were in the water for about and hour and a half and we sat here for about forty-five minutes. Where does that leave us?"

Blaise, who was good at math answered. "Add in twenty more minutes for round trip flying and it's ten thirty."

"Well, let's head back."

They mounted their brooms and flew back to Hogwarts. After each had landed in Draco's bedroom, the broom were shrunk and put back in the chest.

"Want to walk them to the common rooms? I'm not tired at the moment." Draco asked Hermione.

"Sounds good."

Draco pressed a stone near the door and said _key._

"It's a security thing. If someone breaks in through the windows or something and they try to get out, the windows lock shut and Midnight comes to get us. Only he can open the door."

"Cool idea."

As they were walking towards the stairs Ginny said, "I've got a cool idea too." The other three stopped walking and turned to her.

"How about Draco walks me back and Hermione goes with Blaise? Less walking and less chances of getting caught by Filch." It was obvious the others had been thinking the same thing but only Ginny had the guts to say it.

"Sounds good."

"Night Hermione, night Blaise."

"Night Gin, Draco."

"Night guys."

"Night buddy. Night Ginny. But I have a request." Eyebrows rose.

"Do I get a goodnight hug?" He was meaning it to be funny and was a bit surprised when they came and gave him a hug. Draco was having a really hard time containing his laughter.

As they split up and walked in opposite directions, none of them noticed the stones glowing lightly.

"So, is there a particular reason you asked me to walk you back? Of course I'm not complaining." He noticed Ginny was hugging her arms close to her. So, naturally, he put his arm around her and cast a warming charm.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize I was cold. But as for your question, I have no idea. Besides, doesn't everyone want some time alone with the person they like?" She looked up in his eyes. He knew that she knew he knew but never expected her to admit it to him so soon. (A/N: sorry if that was confusing)

"Who wouldn't?" He smiled down at her. She leaned in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

She wasn't sure why she was 'going so fast' but it just felt _right._ And, if he was uncomfortable she knew he'd say something. When he just kept walking she was relieved and excited. Only she didn't realize he was thinking the same thing. When they came to the Fat Lady they stopped.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Draco." Ginny didn't know what happened next, besides the fact that she leaned up and kissed him, right on the lips. He was surprised, but returned it. When they broke apart they noticed the pendants for the first time. They had risen and were now hovering, stones together. Ginny pulled her neck back and they broke. She looked up at him, he was confused as well.

"Tomorrow night. I'm to tired right now. G'night." She leaned up, kissed him one more time and entered the portrait hole.

One the other side of the castle, a similar scene was taking place.

Blaise put his arm around her as soon as they rounded the corner. She smiled inwardly. She did the same and kept walking to the dungeons. They didn't say anything until the came up to hidden Slyth entrance.

"Night Hermione, thanks for walking me."

"My pleasure, night Blaise." She was about to turn away when Blaise turned her head towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. She quickly returned it, only to notice a weight lifting off of her. She broke the kiss and looked down, as did Blaise. Their pendants had lifted and as if magnetic to each other, were pressed together. Blaise took his hand and gently broke them. He looked up, and Hermione kissed him one more time.

"Tomorrow." She walked back down the corridor and out of sight.

As the four students settled down into bed, none of them took off their necklaces that night. Nor did they notice that their stones were a bit brighter.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first shot at a fic. I know i'm making the characters move a little fast as far as their relationships go but as soon as it's official i can get the plot moving. The Sorting Hat song was written by myself and Cheesekakke. She also wrote the riddle to Draco and Hermione's room. I know JK has some of their birthdays listed on her site but I need them to be on the 21st to work with the plot. I shouldn't change many of the facts.


	2. The Elementum

Okay, to my five reviewers, thanks so much! I was so afraid no one would like it. I don't know much about the plot like chapter 10 or 11. All I know is that I want it to have nothing to do with Voldemort and as little as possible Ron and Harry. So if you two have any ideas please tell. I don't care how stupid. :) I'll probably tweak them and make em awesome. And a quick thing, this is primarily a DG story. Don't worry Hr/B will be there to just probably not as often. Now on with the chapter!

Draco woke up around 7. He was an early riser, never sleeping into the double-digits. He took a shower and got dressed. _All I have left is my hair. But how do I want to do it? Gel it back or just let it fly? Ugh... I'll worry about it in a few minutes. _He went out to the common room and gathered up all his books. Not sure what he'd need since he hadn't received his schedule he knocked on Hermione's door to see if she had gotten hers.

"Yes?"

"Did you get your schedule?"

"No I was getting ready to come ask you. Maybe someone left them outside for us."

"Let's go ask Midnight."

They went to the door, Draco pressed the stone and they stepped outside. Midnight looked please to see the two.

"You were right about him," Hermione said as she began to scratch Midnight right behind the ears, "He is just like a pet."

"Not just a pet, the perfect pet." Draco smiled and he rubbed Midnight's back.

"So big guy, did anyone leave something for us?" Midnight nodded. He stepped back a little from them and opened his mouth and roared.

A small flash of light and their schedules materialized in mid air. Closing his mouth, Midnight looked very pleased with himself. After getting two scratches to the head a pair of thanks he resumed his stony state.

Back inside, Draco and Hermione were looking over their schedules.

"I'm so glad we don't have to take History of Magic this year. It was so boring." Draco said, still peering at the parchment in his hands.

"So am I." After another second of studying the parchment,

"Well it looks like we've got one...two...three...four classes together. Potions, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, that's half. Let's see, what else have I got? Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and oh yeah, Astronomy."

"Interesting, the only class different between our schedules is I've got Arithmancy and you've got Astronomy. Cool."

"Study buddy?" Draco then laughed out loud. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Neither of us need it though."

"True, but it'd still be good for tests."

"Good idea. Now what have I got today? Ah. All four with you. Which also means Blaise too."

"Fun. And don't forget Ginny."

"Huh? She's a sixth year."

"Only in some classes. Since she wants to get out when we do, because of the war and everything, she took some classes over the summer. And it happens to be the four we have together. I love it when fate is good to all four of us."

"I think she's turning into you." Hermione scowled. He quickly continued," Not that it's a bad thing, I mean I'm right below you, I couldn't think its bad."

"I'll let it go. _This _time."

"And speaking of fate, what about our pendants?" He took his out from beneath his robes and held it out. Hermione did as well.

"I don't know. What d'you think?"

"The only difference is that the stones are a little brighter." Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot. Draco noticed.

"What's up? Even self-absorbed me knows something's up."

"Well I sort of have a question... but I don't want you to blow up at me and-"

"You want to know if I'm a Death Eater or if I'll become one and if I support the Dark Side." Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah basically." She said as she looked away.

"Okay honestly, it's not as big of deal as your making it. And just know you're only the second I've admitted this to. The first of course being Blaise. But," He stretched out the 'u',

"Since this pendant thing, I guess you have a right to know, as does Ginny." He paused.

"I'll put it point-blank. No I'm not a Death Eater, no I don't want to be one, even though I used to and no I don't support the Dark Side. Though I am for trying to keep pure bloods around just to keep us from dying out, killing muggles and muggle-borns isn't going to solve anything. Now are you happy?" He smirked at her.

"Yes. And you have no idea how glad I am to hear that. Now back to the pendants. I do have a person who would know about it."

"Who?"

She sighed. "Who is the greatest wizard at the present moment?"

"Oh right, Dumbledore." He checked the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. 7:45.

"Well, since breakfast doesn't start til eight and classes nine, we could go see if we could ask him now."

"Sounds good, but lets get our things together for classes so we don't have to come back. Ancient Runes is forever away from here."

"Good idea."

They gathered all the books needed for the day and went out the door. After a brief stop to pet Midnight, they rounded the corner to the stairs; only to come face to face with Blaise and Ginny.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you'd come up." Hermione greeted.

"Hey Blaise," high five "Hey Gin."

"Morning." Ginny said.

"Howdy, I was just receiving the news that Ginny is in the four classes we have together. I'd say boo-yah." Blaise was given raised eyebrows from the two pures, and a laugh from the muggle-born.

"What? It's a muggle term and I visited muggle Spain this summer. The thing they call televison is awesome."

"Yeah, I like TV to."

"Are you two Muggles going to tell us what the hell 'TV' is or keep us in the dark?" That was obviously from Draco.

"Sorry, it's a muggle device that's basically a story, but instead of words, it's a picture."

"Well said. Of course you won't get it until you see it. Now where were you guys heading?"

"Oh, down to Dumbledore's office, to see if he knew anything about our pendants." Draco replied. Blaise gave his a curious look.

"Yes, I told her."

"Oooooooh. Gotcha."

"Told her what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh right, I need to tell Gin too. Let's see how did I say it point blank? I'm not a Death Eater, nor do I want to be one and I don't support the Dark Side. Only a few of their causes. Like trying to preserve purebloods so we don't die out. But not the whole killing muggles and muggle-borns. It's not gonna solve anything."

"Well, not to sound to happy, I'm glad your on the Light Side. And I'm to assume Blaise is like you?"

"Yup." Blaise responded.

"Good. Now are we going to Dumbledore's?"

"Oh right, yeah let's go."

The four headed down the stairs, and decided to take a less used path so not to attract stares. I mean who wouldn't question the presence of two Slyths and Gryffs and no insults?

As they arrived at his office they tried to figure out the password.

"Well its always a candy. So what could it be?"

"Acid Pops."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Drooble's Bubble Gum."

"Chocolate Bowling Pins."

As the gargoyle leaped aside Ginny was chuckling and being looked upon like a lunatic.

"_What _is a chocolate bowling pin?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's a treat my brothers sell at their joke shop. It was just released. Bowling is a muggle sport where you have a solid ball that you roll at 9 pins. The candy is enchanted to knock down as if a real game. You roll a small chocolate ball towards the pins and when you get a strike you can finally eat them."

"A strike?"

"Oh right, its when you knock them all down at the same time."

"Well, as weird as that sounds, I'd buy it, it sounds cool." Draco said.

"Now to Dumbledore."

Blaise knocked on his office door. After hearing a '_come in_' the group entered.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. And Miss Weasley and Mister Zabini. Tell me what could I do for you? It is the first day so I know it nothing to do with classes."

Hermione, who knew Dumbledore the best (though Harry and Ron no less), began to tell the tale.

"Well , Professor, last night when the four of us were in the Head room, Draco came out or his room, and was putting it on. Us three asked him about it and to find out, our four pendants match together as if their a puzzle." Hermione decided to modify the story since flying out of a window to a pond miles away was hardly not breaking a rule.

"Hmmm... I've not heard of anything. May I see the four necklaces?" They each took off their pendants and placed them together, on Dumbledore's desk.

"My, my. I do know what this is. May I ask how each of you came across these?"

"I've had mine the longest. I found mine on December 21st, the winter before last. It was the Winter Solstice. Blaise found his the following year on March 21st, the Spring Equinox. Hermione found her's on June 21st last summer, on the Solstice and Ginny found her's on September 21st last fall on the Autumn Equinox. All of us were born on the day we found them."

"Well, I've heard of these before. I'm certainly surprised to come across them from you four. Seeing as Slytherins don't always get along with Gryffindors." They chuckled and agreed.

"But I'm very pleased to see you four have become friends. I'd hoped this would happen when I appointed the two of you." The last part was directed at Hermione and Draco.

"Now, back to these." Dumbledore gestured to the pendants on his desk.

"They are called the Elementum. They are an ancient artifact. They last surfaced 300 hundred years ago, in the hands of four others. Last time, as far as I've heard, they created more magic, as in the magical current we live on and gave the wearer of each pendant power over a certain element. The four main elements are fire, earth, water and air."

"Okay, so if last time our pendants were used, the four were given special powers over an element will the same happen to us?

"As far as I can tell Mister Zabini that is a yes. I don't know of any other occurrences so you four will have to check the library. If this does come true," He paused and looked at his students, "It will be the biggest happening since then, even bigger than Voldemort. Hopefully, this will help with the war against him. I will give you permission to look in the Restricted Section, trusting you to not abuse this privilege. Now run along to breakfast, it's almost over. If you come across anything please come back and inform me, I would like to now how this situation develops. Good day. " He inclined his head and began scribbling on the parchment on his desk. The students gathered their necklace and headed out the door.

"Well as least we know what these are called now." Ginny said as she was putting on her necklace.

"Yeah. Now onto another more urgent problem. Since we're friends now," Hermione paused, "We have to decide how to act when surrounded by others."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the whole lion snake thing." Blaise responded.

Draco stopped a few corridors from the Great Hall. "How about we head to the kitchens instead and decide there? I'm hungry and would really like some food."

"Much agreed, let's go."

The group went back as few halls and came up to the fruit bowl picture. Ginny reached out and tickled the pear and followed the others inside. They were greeted by the smell of fresh breakfast and a hundred house elves putting food on empty plates appearing on the four tables. When they were filled back up, the plates disappeared.

Dobby, having noticed them enter came over to greet them. "Miss Wheezy! Miss Granger! Have you come for breakfast?" He stopped when he saw Draco and Blaise.

"I'm not my father Dobby and you aren't bound to my family anymore. I'm not going to hurt you." He crouched down and held out hand.

"Friends?" Dobby ran and gave him a big elf-sized hug.

"Dobby was hoping Master Draco would not become his father! No matter how much he looks like him! Friends indeed!"

"I'm glad. Now where can we sit to eat?"

"Oh! Right over here, we'll get you some breakfast." Dobby led them over to the corresponding Slytherin table and scurried off to get some food.

"Well I won't disagree with the choice of table, but I will say I'm glad he isn't scared of me."

"Yeah, wonder what we'll have to eat. And what's up with your hair man? You normally gel it back." Blaise asked.

"Shit! I completely forgot! When we decided to go ask Dumbledore about our amulets I forgot to decide what to do with it. What do think? Gel it or leave it?"

"I think you should do a little of each. I saw it on some dude before and it looked really good. Do you have any gel with you? I'll do it. And don't worry if you hate you can change it. I won't be offended."

"Fine. Just don't permanently hurt it or I'll permanently hurt you."

The surrounding trio laughed. "I won't."

Ginny took some of the hair gel and rubbed a light layer on his whole head. Then she took a little bit on the left and a little on the right a gelled them. So there were two small clumps falling into his face with the rest back. She took a compact mirror out of her bag and handed it to Draco.

"What'd'ya think?"

"Well as opposing as I am to change, I must say I like it. Thanks."

"Welcome. Are you opposed to my making an observation?"

"I guess not... what's it about?" Draco was curious, why was she asking him?

"You."

"Well then do tell." Draco replied.

"That I was wrong about you and your not the ass I thought you were. And that I like this you much better then the other. The other one's annoying."

Draco, Blaise and Hermione all laughed.

"I agree." Hermione said as her laughing subsided.

"Well I guess I should say thanks." He put his hand out, just above the table.

"Friends?" He asked the others.

"Friends." Ginny put her hand on top of his.

"Definitely." Blaise put his on Ginny's.

"Ya know, these pendants are the reason, and if they're gonna cause such an uproar in the Magical community, I'm opted to say," Right as she put her hands on Blaise's,

"Forever."

"Agreed." echoed twice. Right then about six elves climbed onto the benches and places plates of food on the table. Then Dobby came up with the eating plates.

"Thanks Dobby."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Most welcome sirs! Please come back to visit! Dobby must go back to cooking, Good Bye!" As Dobby scampered off, the group piled food onto their plates.

Among their choices were eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy, kippers, grits, bagels, toast, milk, coffee, orange juice, apple juice and chocolate milk.

"Is there anything we _didn't _get?"

"Doesn't look like it. Now let's dig in."

For the next few moments all that was heard was the shifting of plates and rattles of silverware. Mid way through eating Blaise broke the silence.

"So what do we do in public? Cause Slyths and Gryffs just don't get along."

"Well we act quote 'normal' as in insults back and forth, but obviously knowing that we mean none of it. We don't want to blow our cover and become outcasts. At least not until we find out what the Elementum is."

"Yeah, that seems to be the only thing we can do."

"So its said, none of the insults are meant, but we show no inkling that we're friends. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Sounds good."

"Now. Remember when Dumbledore said each of us would most likely be given a power over a certain element in nature?"

"Yeah." x3

"Well who do think will get what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure that Hermione will get fire. Don't you guys think so, I mean she found her amulet in the summer and summer is really hot."

They all laughed. "True, I think I'll get fire. So that leaves water, air and earth. Blaise'll get earth cuz he's spring and that when all the plants bloom."

"All's left is water and air. I guess I'll get water since it always snows in winter. And it's always sort of cool in autumn so Ginny gets air."

"Sounds believable. But one problem. What the hell will we do with the powers? I mean what good will they serve?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait til we got to the library. How 'bout we scope out the Restricted Section after classes since less people will be there and the regular part around midnight. We can get some books and take them back to you guy's room." Blaise asked Hermione and Draco.

"Sure." He looked at his watch.

"Shit we've got five minutes to get to class. Come on let's get to Ancient Runes."

They quickly gathered their bags, shouted thanks over their shoulders to the elves and dashed up to the sixth floor. Hermione and Ginny went in first and 15 seconds later Draco and Blaise. If they entered at the same time things would get suspicious.

Ancient Runes went pretty fast, the only homework was to research the Rune of the Sun and write 8 inches on its magical qualities. After that they had Potions down in the Dungeons. Potions, in retrospect to Ancient Runes seemed to go on forever. This was probably due to the fact that they were making an incredibly tedious potion, the Power Revealing Potion.

"This potion class, will show what field of magic a certain person excels at or fails at. It should now be a bubbling black color."

The four students we're keeping up with all had done their potions correctly.

"Split the potion into two equal amounts, add a piece of your hair to the flask and swirl it counter-clockwise until the colors stop changing. Your potions book should have a list telling what color means what."

Hermione and Ginny stopped swirling their flasks. Hermione had a jumbled up red orange yellow part and then a small bubble gum pink part.

"The pink means I'm good at charms. But their no listing for the other. I wonder what it could mean. What's yours?"

"Well most of it is a clear steaming color, see. It's actually making a steamy smoke, the other is a light green which means... I'm good at Transfiguration."

Snape cleared his throat to get the class' attention. "Now, you should've decoded your potion by now. Bottle it and I want 12 inches on what the colors you found mean." Snape then swept into his office.

"What are we supposed to do? We don't know what ours means."

"We'll have to ask him I guess. Wait a minute..." Both girls looked up across the room to Draco and Blaise. They were staring back with a gaze of confusion and dawning. Ginny looked down for a moment and noticed a yellow light through her robes- right where her pendant should be. She looked down at her's and saw red. Turning her head at the boys she saw green and white.

"All of us are like this. Hermione, it's our pendants! Look there glowing brighter!" She gestured at her neck. By now the rest of the class had filed out, so Ginny beckoned the guys over.

"What's up with or pendants?"

"We don't know take them off let me see them." Hermione asked.

Everyone took off their amulets and placed them on the table. Being within two inches, they started shaking and then zoomed together as if magnetized together.

"Whoa what's up with them?" Blaise asked.

"Not sure, look, the engravings are starting to glow green!" Ginny exclaimed.

Just then the sound of a chair sliding out was heard through Snape's office door. Ginny seized the fused pendants and hid them in her robe pocket.

"Why are you four still here! I told you your homework! What do you need?" Professor Snape boomed.

Draco, knowing how to talk to the Potions Master, explained. "Sir, we all had difficulties deciphering our potions. The greater part of color wasn't in our textbooks."

"What do you mean? Let me see them." Snape asked, annoyed.

The two boys went to retrieve theirs while Snape inspected Hermione and Ginny's.

"Well I must admit I have only read about this. These colors surfaced last 300 years ago." Just then Draco and Blaise returned.

"Here, sir."

"Here you go, sir."

"The same goes for you two. The last time these colors surfaced in a Power Revealing Potion was 300 years ago. I have no idea why they would turn up for you four."

The four in question all looked at each other.

"Sir, would you be referring to the last time the Elementum were found?" Ginny asked politely.

"How would you four know about-" He broke off as he caught sight of what Ginny was now holding out.

"_The Elementum? _How in the **world **did you four come across these?"

"All by accident, sir. We were each taking a walk on our birthdays and happened to find them."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?"

"Yes, during breakfast."

"Well, as astounded as I am to see these, I'll leave that to Dumbledore. Now as for your potions, each of these colors aren't typically found, so they weren't listed in your books. Mr. Malfoy's a clear-blue color, representing Water. The purple of course means Potions." Snape returned Draco's flask to him.

"Mr. Zabini's here is a mix of tan, yellow, pink and green; signifying Earth. The yellow means that he doesn't excel in practical but, in theoretical things. Otherwise, mental strength not physical."

"Miss Granger's swirl of red, orange and yellow is the most obvious, Fire. The pink refers to Charms."

"Miss Weasley's clear-like color means Air. The green pointing to Transfiguration."

Thank you was echoed thrice.

"Well, now that you understand what your potions mean, head to your next class."

They left to the Great Hall for lunch, coming in at different times but promising to meet in the library in 15 minutes. Since Harry and Ron were engaged in a Quidditch spiel, the girls ate quickly, signaled to Draco and Blaise and headed for the library. About three minutes later the guys showed up.

"Well, let's go ahead and go to the Restricted Section, we've got about and hour and fifteen minutes." Lunch was 45 and break was 45.

They went up to Madam Pince who showed them about 15 books that could help them. Levitating them, (as they were to heavy to carry between the four of them), they headed off towards Midnight.

The first few books gave them nothing, and when 6 had been gone over, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Followed by Care of Magical Creatures. After being assigned an essay on advanced jinxes and compiling basic facts for Griffins, they were back in the Head room.

"I'd say we should get our homework done before researching those books, homework is due tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The next few hours flew by. Since they were all in the same classes, they could talk about it if a question arose and basically just have fun instead of stressing. When Ginny glanced around the room her eyes landed on the clock placed on top of the mantle. 8.45.

"Dude! We've fifteen minutes left to eat dinner!"

"No worries, we can have an elf bring something up."

They spent the rest of the night eating and skimming through old texts. When the time came to bid Ginny and Blaise good night, Blaise and Hermione headed on out, and Draco and Ginny stayed behind.

"Night Gin."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a searing good night kiss, he responded instantly and pulled her flush up against him. After a few moments Ginny said through the kisses, "I really should get going."

"Mmmm... Not yet." Draco murmured. Quite few seconds later they broke apart. Pendants having come together again, they broke them apart and Ginny said,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, even though I'd much rather stay here." He swung her bag over her shoulder and pressed the stone.

"Night my Angel." And with that the door shut.

go back to when Hermione and Blaise just the left the room

"Well, my Hermione, we are all alone. What shall we make of these few moments?"

"How about this." She came up to him and began to kiss him to the best of her ability. He pushed her against the wall behind her and responded ardently. Suddenly they heard a soft roar. They broke apart, though still embracing, to look at Midnight. A moment later Ginny walked out.

"Night 'Mione, Night Ginny and thanks Midnight." He paused to scratch Midnight before heading down the corridor.

"Night Hermione, see ya in the morning." Ginny said as she walked away, Hermione going back in..

"Well I must say that was probably the best five minutes of my life."

"I must agree." They both laughed.

"Night Draco."

"Night Hermione."

**A/N** : Well there's chp 2. And for those special people who haven't read HBP which ROCKS OUT LOUD, I won't comment on it, besides of course saying it rocks. I read it in 9 hours. :D so anyways, be a really kewl person and click the nice button lower on the screen. And put any ideas you'd like to see in the story, I'll probably put them in. And thanks to MsHellFire2005 for beta-ing and helping out with the chap.


	3. The Four Mini Hogwarts'

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I didn't realize it. Now, just for warning, most of this hasn't been beta-ed. So yeah, sorry for any errors. And now here's Chapter Three!

Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the plot and _Elementum._

The next morning Blaise and Ginny were sitting on the couch waiting for Hermione and Draco to finish getting ready.

"Are we gonna meet back here after classes?" Hermione asked as she came out of her room, sitting on the armrest next to Blaise.

"I guess so. What d'you think Draco?" Who was now coming out of his room.

"Sounds good. I'll go to the library at lunch, I think I know a book we could use for find out what exactly these things do." Holding out his amulet.

"But, onto more pressing matters." Draco took out his hair gel and sat in front of Ginny.

"I'm to assume you want me to do your hair?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Please? Or will I have to beg?"

"I could think of something better than begging, but we have company." Draco, obviously not caring, turned around and kissed her right on the mouth. Hermione and Blaise chuckled.

"How's that for payment?"

"Perfect. Now turn back around." Ginny fixed Draco's hair and handed back his gel.

"I must say, I was going to show you how to do it, but I like my payments."

"As do I. Now let's get to breakfast."

The group stepped out into the corridor, all pausing to scratch Midnight. "Hey guys, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"How about we spread a rumor that the Head Room has breakfast in the room so we never have to go to Great Hall? With Draco and Blaise being rich, the Slytherins won't question it and if Hermione starts the rumor in Gryffindor, no one will think it's fake because Hermione never lies."

"I would resent that, _Ginevra, _but the after effects are worth it. Now will we be heading to the Kitchens again?"

"Yup." And so the four teens headed to the Kitchens.

When the door was revealed by the Fruit painting, Ginny went in. She stopped dead. Harry and Ron were eating at the far end of the corresponding Gryffindor table. She backed out quietly and silently pleaded for them not to hear her. When she came back out, the others were giving her concerned looks.

"What's wrong Gin?" Draco asked.

"Harry and Ron are in there! You and Blaise will have to go to the Great Hall, I'm really sorry. Ron and Harry will skin us alive if they catch sight of you. I don't see what the big deal is but you know how thick they are." Ginny looked at both Blaise and Draco.

"Okay, I guess we'll have too. We can start the rumor today." Blaise said. They began to walk away, but Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Hermione asked. They turned around and smiled. Coming back up to Ginny and Hermione, each placed a kiss on their lips.

"Now are we free to go?"

"Yes. And we'll meet up in the Head Room after classes. See ya."

Blaise and Draco headed down the corridor as Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchens. Ginny purposely closed the door loud, to gain Harry and Ron's attention.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is being a major git this morning. Didn't want to loose my appetite having him in the same room." Ginny responded with ease.

"Typical Malfoy. Ruin everyone's day and the world is complete." Harry said with a scowl.

Hermione and Ginny, who were fighting back laughing, began to eat to prevent from talking.

As more plates began appearing around them, they group of Gryffs left the Kitchens. Draco and Blaise were heading their way.

"Uh oh." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"What d'you want Malfoy?" Ron asked, temper already flaring.

"I was sent by Dumbledore to escort Mudblood and Weaselette to go to his office immediately. Apparently you and Scarhead aren't important enough to go to his office. Now do you have any other stupid questions to ask and waste my time with?"

"Shove off Malfoy! They're not going anywhere with you!"

"Ah, tsk, tsk, you'll have to take that up with him now won't you?" Draco yawned.

"Stop it! Harry, Ron we'll be fine. Malfoy, Zabini shove it and let's go." Ginny proceeded to push Harry and Ron down a corridor.

"Fine! But I'm watching you Malfoy!" Harry boomed.

"Yeah, yeah, but who'd want to touch her?" Zabini asked.

Before he could respond Hermione had cast _Silencio_ on him and Ron. "Walk down the corridor and I'll take off the charm. Ginny you go ahead."

"Okay." Ginny turned to Draco and Blaise, "Let's go, come on."

Hermione waited until Harry and Ron were down the corridor, far from the others, before sending the counter spell down the hall twice. She quickly caught up with Draco, Blaise and Ginny, all who were laughing.

"What's so funny?"Hermione asked.

"Harry and Ron!" Ginny said before laughing her head off some more.

Draco, who could apparently control his laughter better, explained.

"The only reason I bait them is because their reactions are so funny, right? Well I've done it so many times, that I can put all of them in my pensieve and re-live them. It me and Blaise's standard Saturday source of fun. Anyway, today was one of the funniest times. They are so thick, especially Ron." Draco stopped and laughed.

Hermione chuckled. Ron really was thick. Harry was too, just not so much. "Even though I don't particularly approve," She smiled, "I'll agree it's hilarious."

"Hey Drake, come here." Blaise asked. Draco came over and Blaise whispered in his ear.

"What are you asking him?' Ginny asked.

Draco laughed. "Definitely."

"What did you ask him!" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Oh nothing."

"If you don't tell us Draco I'll refuse to do your hair tomorrow." Ginny said.

"You wouldn't."Draco looked her straight in the eye.

"Try me." Ginny crossed her arms.

"How about we compromise. We'll tell half."Blaise suggested.

Hermione crossed her arms as well. "Fine."

"You tell."

"Fine." Draco sighed.

"It's a particular memory we have. And we'll show it to you on Saturday. All right?" Draco stopped in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Fine." Ginny said.

"Come on guys we need to go ahead in, I think we're late."

They said _Chocolate Bowling Pins _and went up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, you got the message. Good. Come on in, sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the four chairs in front of his desk.

"Sorry we're late sir, we were held up." Hermione said as she placed her bag on the floor.

"Yeah, in the form of Harry and my git of a brother." Ginny said.

"Yes I thought that might happen when I sent Mr. Malfoy and Zabini, oh well, my mistake. Now, I'm to assume you're wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait till after classes."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, I spoke to an old friend of mine, one who knows much about historical artifacts." Dumbledore paused.

"He knew a little about the _Elementum._ I was right about gaining the power over an element, but he mentioned learning how to harness that power. Since the witches and wizards who used these pendants last time have obviously passed on, there's no one in the world who could teach you. About the effect they will have on the world, he couldn't remember. I do not know, so I guess you four will have to search the library. Have you found out anything?" Dumbledore looked through his half-moon spectacles.

"We have discovered who will gain which power. Yesterday Professor Snape assigned the Power Revealing Potion." Hermione replied.

"Ah, yes I remember Severus asking permission about that. It's not on the normal list of potions for seventh years."

"We found out that Draco will have power over Water, Blaise over Earth, Hermione over Fire and myself over Air."

"Good, good. Now the only way I can think of for your four to practice these powers if under my supervision. Though if I'm not correct, you all have full schedules?"

"Yes sir." they all replied.

"Seeing as I'd like to keep this situation from spreading to the rest of the students, I've only one choice. Do you all have one class separate from the others? That you would be willing to drop?"

The four in questions' eyes lit up. "You would allow us to drop a class?" Blaise asked quickly.

"Yes." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sweet!"

"I guess I'll drop Herbology." Hermione said.

"Me too." Draco responded.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I'm to assume I can't drop History of Magic right?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Weasley. History of Magic is a required course."

"Damn. Well I guess the next best is Divination."

"How about you Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll drop Arithmancy."

"Now, each of you dropping a class will make you all have the same ones. But one last question. Since those classes aren't in the same time slot I'll have you're schedules re-arranged. Though sixth year classes aren't all at the same time as seventh's. Miss Weasley, would you mind having all of your classes become seventh year's?"

"Are you serious? No of course not!"

"I trust that you three will help her when she needs it and over the holidays teach her fundamental things she will have missed, using your notes from last year."

"Yes sir."

"Now, since you have already missed your first lesson, how about we go out to the grounds and experiment with your powers for your second lesson? I will talk to your Professors, don't worry."

"Score!" and "Yes!" were among the four responses.

As Dumbledore and his students got up from their seats, the four pendants started to pull on the wearers' neck. They each took their necklace out from beneath their robes and held them out. The stones in each were glowing fairly bright and the markings shimmered green for a moment.

"Why do I get the feeling these things have a mind of their own?" Draco asked as they exited Dumbledore's office.

"Not so much a mind of their own, I think, more so the power to tell us if we're doing something right or wrong." Hermione answered.

"Yeah. It doesn't have a mind of its own. Trust me." Ginny said slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Remember your second year? The Chamber of Secrets? I was the one who started it."

"Oh." Blaise replied.

"I was right! My father did slip you that diary in Flourish and Blotts! I thought he might, but at the time I didn't know what it could do. I'm sorry Gin."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Ginny replied, and gave him a one-armed hug as they walked out onto the grounds.

"Now, who would like to try first?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will." Draco said.

"Very well, lets go over to the lake."

The lake was being its typical glassy black color. Over near the castle base the giant squid was hunting.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, if I'm not mistaken, you do not need your wand, just use your mind and hands to bend the water to your will."

Draco stepped up to the water's edge and reached his hands out over the surface. As he raised them higher a water column formed.

"Try to pick it up and force it to that boulder over there." Dumbledore gestured to a large boulder some 20 feet away.

Draco pulled the water up and pushed it towards the boulder. It hit and splashed.

"Yes!"

"Well done, Well done. Now who would like to go next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will." Blaise said. He too walked over to the lake's edge, though he wasn't aiming for the water but the sand underneath it. He pulled a column of sand up and thought for a moment with what to do with it. He looked up towards the castle and then lifted the column out onto the grass. Moving his hands all around the pile, the sand became a miniature model of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore laughed and clapped his hands. "Well done! Who's next?"

"Wait, that gives me an idea." Draco brought a column of water out and made a miniature glassy Hogwarts, though being water he had to force it to stay in shape with his power. Blaise soon did the same for the sand was creeping back towards the lake.

"Ginny, Hermione, you make one." Draco said.

Hermione first cast a flame freezing charm on the ground. She wasn't sure how her power would work. The others all had physical matter to use, she didn't. She held out her hands and forced her power out through them. Soon she had a ball of flame in mid-air. She lowered it to the ground and 'sculpted' out Hogwarts. It looked as if it was actually on fire. Hermione smiled and then turned to see how Ginny was doing.

Ginny was having a problem. Her element was essentially invisible, but then she got an idea.

"Draco can you make the moisture in the air come together into a ball?"

"Dunno, let me see." Draco raised his arms and started 'push and move' all the water in the air. Soon there was a large ball made of tiny water droplets.

Ginny then used the air around the ball to morph it into a model of Hogwarts. Followed by a force of power, making the drops unable to move.

"Yes! It worked!" Ginny jumped up and down.

"Wonderful job! All four of you! It seems you were able to grasp your power much easier than I expected. I wish we didn't have to keep your powers a secret, but I feel that is best until you have complete control over them."

"Wish we had a camera." Ginny said as she looked over the four models.

"Wait I know a charm that could make a mental picture. Sort of like a memory, but easier to recall. Stand behind your models and I'll cast it."

"Would you like me to do it Mrs. Granger? So you can be in it as well?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes please. Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore cast the spell and then tapped all of their foreheads, including his. "Well, your second class is almost over. Let's head back up to my office to discuss your schedule."

When they were all settled back in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore came up with their new schedules.

"All of your classes will be together, and because of the situation being as it is, I will allow all four of you to sleep in the Head Room. Just ask the elves to expand it and furnish two more beds. Now, since lunch has just started I need to go inform the staff. You may stay here for a few minutes if you'd like." He left.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up out of her seat.

"I know this is one of the best things that could've happened. But, aw damnit. Now we have to come up with excuses for Harry and Ron." Hermione said as she got up and swung her bag on her shoulder.

"Wait I know, I'll tell them I was allowed to have all my classes moved up to seventh year level and because of this Dumbledore is allowing me to sleep in your room."

"Perfect. Now, what are our afternoon classes?" Draco asked as they stepped off the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Ummm, it's History of Magic then Transfiguration." Blaise replied, as he looked at their schedule.

"Wait, guys stop."

"What's up Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I've got a suggestion."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for me and Blaise, we don't really have any other real friends in Slytherin. So it wouldn't matter if we started being, sort of reclusive I guess. Well, besides the obvious, Potter and Weasley, do you guys have any real friends in Gryffindor, or any of the houses for that matter?"

"I don't, do you Hermione?"

"No, it was always just us four."

"'Cause what I'm asking is if you would be willing to make the four of us known. Like stop hiding. I don't care, I know Blaise doesn't, mainly for the reason that our fathers are in Azkaban, but is there a chance? I don't like having to fake myself and the way I am. I did it for six years. Is there a chance Ron and Harry would get over it? Would your family accept our friendship? Because whether they like it or not, these pendants do." At that moment there was a massive mental and somewhat physical tug from the pendants. They four were pulled closer together and suddenly they each could feel three other presences in their mind.

_Whoa? Did our minds just fuse? _Blaise asked inside his head.

_I think so. _Hermione replied.

_This is kinda creepy. _Ginny looked at the others. Draco had a sliver of question in his eyes.

_What are you thinking Draco? _Draco looked into Ginny's eyes.

_Let me try something. _Draco closed his eyes and 'walked' out of the others minds.

"What'd you do?" Blaise asked aloud.

"Remember that book I told you about? Well, I remember it mentioning something about their minds fusing. And that you can disable the connection, so I tried it."

"Ah, gotcha. But where is this book?" Ginny inquired.

"At the Manor."

"Were you going to get it tonight?"

"Planning on it, why?"

"Oh nothing I was just curious as to why you wouldn't invite us along, or at least Blaise. I mean your father's in prison so why wouldn't we be able to come?"

"I figured it'd be quicker for just me to go." Draco was avoiding everyone else's eyes.

"What are you hiding man?" Blaise walked up in front of Draco and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's wrong? You can tell us." Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on we have to eat lunch and still get to class on time."

"Will you talk to him Blaise? I'm worried." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Blaise walked quickly in the direction Draco went.

"What d'you think's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know. But he was right we do need to eat lunch pretty quick.

The girls walked into the Great Hall and sat down facing the Slytherin table. As they grabbed some sandwiches from the pile, they looked over at Blaise and Draco. Draco was staring at his plate, absentmindedly nibbling the roll in his hand. Blaise felt their gazes and looked up. He closed his eyes, and seemed to squint as if focusing really hard.

_Can you guys hear me?_

_Blaise?_

_Yeah, it's me._

_Have you figured out what's wrong with him?_

_Yeah, I have. _

_Well, what is it?_

_I - how can I put this? I can't tell you. He has to._

_What do you mean?_

_I promised him years ago that I would never tell anyone._

_Oh._

_I'll see if I can get him to tell you after classes in our room._

_Okay... but are you sure he'll be okay?_

_Eventually._

At that point Blaise broke the connection.

"Man, if he made Blaise promise, it's got to be big." Hermione observed.

"Yeah." Ginny was trying to figure out what was wrong, though without much promise.

The next few hours of classes went by okay for our group. Sure they had a lot of homework, but it was okay. Of course this is excluding the fact that Draco hadn't said a word to anyone but Blaise.

After dinner, everyone went back past Midnight.

"I'll be back." And with that Draco took out his broom and flew out the window.

"Well, I guess we should start on our homework." Hermione said as she unpacked her ink and quill.

After almost an hour where the only sounds were the scratching of quills and the flipping of pages, Ginny broke the silence.

"Does this have anything to do with his father?"

"How'd you figure that out?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I studied him, not just today, the past six years. I mean, you're not telling me that you didn't stare at Hermione sometimes right?" At that the two in question blushed to rival Ron.

"Well I noticed that he would sometimes become reclusive, all of sudden. For awhile I couldn't figure it out. Until I noticed it was always after his owl brought him a letter."

"What are you getting at Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Now I know a letter can't be horrible. So after today, when he mentioned the Manor, he became reclusive again. That's when I realized the letters were from his father. Only his mother and father live there, and since we know his mother isn't a cold heartless bastard like his father, sooooooo, obviously it has something to do with his father."

"How in the world did you figure it out?" Blaise asked, astonished.

"Well, a class where you can easily tune out the teacher and everyone else is asleep has its perks."

"Might you be referring to our wonderful History of Magic teacher?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ginny didn't have time to answer because Draco flew in an dropped his broom then proceeded to flop down on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked as she knelt down next to him.

_So–tired...Can't----take–the memories._

"What are you talking about?"

_Pensieve._

"Blaise do you know where his Pensive is?"

"Yeah why?"

"Get it."

Blaise sat the bowl on the table and Draco took out his wand and drew memory after memory after memory out before laying his head on a pillow.

_All three of you, watch the memories, its not all, but the worst of them._

"He want's us to watch the memories." Ginny said before she took Blaise and Hermione's hands and plunged her head into the bowl.

And there's chapter three! I almost hate to leave a cliffie, because I know how annoying they are but I figured I needed to update. I didn't realize it had been so long. Now if you want to be really cool click the little button down there. :)


	4. Unexpected Dreams and Memories

Guys I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I started high school (freshmen!) And I got braces, and I have had like NO free time and I hate it! I'm a reader to so I know how much it stinks when a story you like doesn't update. I'm sorry again!

:dodges pitchforks:

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_He wants us to watch the memories." Ginny said before she took Blaise and Hermione's hands and plunged her head into the bowl._

When Blaise, Ginny and Hermione had righted themselves, Blaise looked around to figure out where they were.

"I'm, pretty sure this is a dungeon at the Manor. Come on let's look around, Draco should be around here somewhere. But let me warn you, you won't like what you see."

As they came too a shadow-concealed corner, they found a platinum blond boy, who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. As they got closer, large gashes and bruises revealed themselves. Ginny and Hermione gasped, where Blaise just looked away. He had seen this particular memory before. Just then the door into the dungeon opened, there stood Lucius Malfoy.

"Well I think you should have learned from this. I'd leave you down here longer but the elves are about to serve breakfast and I have Crabbe and Goyle coming over. Now get up to your room and get dressed, then come see me and I will cast the glamour."

The younger Draco didn't bother to look up or anything.

Ginny asked Blaise, "Was he in there all night?"

"Yes."

Now Hermione asked, "What was his father saying about the glamour?"

"It's a glamour that conceals the injuries to the public, but doesn't heal them. And also stops the bleeding until its taken off."

"Not one for mercy is he?" But then the younger Draco slowly got up and left the room.

At that point the room swirled and then stopped. They seemed to in some woods.

"Now this one I've never seen before. I wonder where he- look!" Blaise pointed to a figure that was curled into a ball at the base of a tree.

This Draco looked about 9 years old, he was wearing nothing but pants and there was melting snow nearby. As our trio got closer, they found something, somewhat unexpected. There were no cuts or fresh gashes on his skin. There were bruises but they weren't recent.

"Blaise, what's this about? Why aren't there cuts all over him?"

"I think I know. He never showed me any like this, but spoke of them. This is one of the times, his father used--" Blaise paused.

"– when his father used Cruciatus on him."

"No. Are you serious?" Ginny asked, appalled. Hermione was speechless.

"Yeah but the good, well I guess you could call it good, thing is, is that he can now throw off the curse entirely."

At that moment, the heap that was Draco uncurled and stood up, with most of his weight on the tree. His eyes were bloodshot and all three onlookers wondered how he was even able to move. He walked out of sight and the scenery around them swirled once again.

This time when the swirling stopped, all three of them stood baffled.. The were in the Entrance hall of Hogwarts. Before any of them had a chance to voice their confusion, Lucius came angrily strutting down the corridor and disappeared out the doors.

They all looked at each other, then took off down the hall Lucius had come from. All of the doors were locked.

"What do we do? I don't think Draco would've given us this memory if we couldn't--" Blaise was cut off by a flash of bright light.

A section of the wall was opening, though no one was coming out.

"I guess we should go in." Ginny said.

It was just a plain, square room, well until you find the doubled over boy that was a Draco. Draco fell over and landed spread-eagled. His face alone had three bruises and a deep-looking gash. As for the rest of his body, there were too many to count. Ginny noticed that his wand was in his hand.

"How could he have the strength to cast a spell?"

"I don't know but he must've opened the door, how else would it have opened?" Hermione said.

"The only thing I can think of is that he knew he would need to show someone, and opened the door." Blaise explained.

"Now that's thinking ahead." Ginny said.

Hermione kneeled down and looked closely at his face. There was a scar forming just of his brow.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked as she crouched down next to Hermione.

"That scar isn't a month old. I was there when it happened, well sort of. I heard his mirror crack and went in to see what he had done.. Apparently he had punched his mirror, I didn't ask questions, he wouldn't have answered anyways, but, I did close all of his cuts on his hand before he shooed me off."

"So if it happened a month ago, then this had to have happened since then." Blaise said.

"I'd say this was about 2 weeks ago." Hermione responded.

"Okay I've seen enough. Is there anyway to get out of the memories?"

"_Finite Incantatem!" _shouted Hermione.

The three of them were dropped in the common room, and they all fell on top of each other. Blaise helped Ginny and Hermione up, who thanked him, and then they all walked over to where Draco seemed to be asleep.

"I certainly don't want to wake him up. What should we do?" Ginny asked. As she looked down at Draco, he forced himself up on his hands, and flipped onto his back.

"I'm up." He said quietly.

"Blaise get me some of my potion." He flicked his wand towards his room and said,

"_Element." _Somewhere in his room a lock clicked. Blaise returned with a vial of blue liquid which Draco drank. Within seconds, Draco looked visibly better.

"What potion was that?" Hermione inquired.

"Uhhhh... mine?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh alright. I'm not so stupid as to not find something that could help me," His voiced dropped slightly, it seemed he didn't even notice.

"After a run in with my father."

"And..." Ginny was quite interested in the potion, if he had developed something that could that much healing, she wanted to know why it hadn't been discovered by the mass public yet.

"One night, when my dad was out and my mom had gone to bed early, I snuck into my father's potions' lab; and let me tell you, I'd like to see more than 5 ingredients for potions that aren't in there. So I messed around a bit, and surprisingly, came up with the potion. I wrote down the recipe, and just kept making it."

"Are any of the ingredients illegal?" Blaise asked, with a glint in his eye.

"Well, there are 4 that are a bit sketchy, but not yet banned."

"Such as..."

"Dragon Scales is the main one, but the other three are powdered werewolf fangs, phoenix tears and grinded thestral hooves."

"Okay so your right they aren't banned, _yet."_ Hermione said.

"Okay guys the potion isn't important. What's important is how many memories like those Draco has." Ginny said concernedly.

"Yeah man, I know I haven't seen more than 15. How many?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"I'm with them. We need to know Draco. Maybe we can help." Hermione said as she sat down in a chair. Ginny followed suit by sitting down next to Draco, Blaise across from them in a chair.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I have no idea. It started when I was about 5, and has continued since then."

"A decade of torture? Dude, that's insane! Why didn't you try to get help?"

"I did, twice. Once when I was about six, I tried to ask my uncle to help but my father found out and just beat me even worse. I didn't try again until I was about 13 or 14, about mid-third year. I thought I could ask Snape, but my father found out _once again_. Of course when he beat me this time I was able to throw off Cruciatus completely for the first time. He was so angry after that, you've no idea. Only to start literally beating me." Surprisingly enough, Draco didn't seem phased by talking about his father at all, he was quite calm.

"Did you ever try and fight back?"

"Hell yes if could've. He'd use some binding spell so that I couldn't retaliate. I mean seriously, you saw the recent one, I so could've taken him." Draco huffed back, obviously upset he was never able to fight back.

"How did he get you under the spell in the first place?"

"He always sneaks up on me, so I can't fight back. He casts a silencing spell on him so I never hear him. And does something so that I don't sense him coming. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Man he thought of everything."

"Yeah don't remind me." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound really mean, but I promise it's not meant to be. Is there anything we can do about your father right now?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"By the way when was that recent memory? The one with the sliding wall." Hermione asked.

"Around a week ago. Why?"

"I was right. I noticed the scar above your brow. I knew it couldn't have been to long ago. Anyways, sorry Gin keep going." Hermione gestured for her to keep going.

"Mm-hmm. So, since we can't to anything right this moment, even though I'd _really _like to go kill your father, did you get the book?"

"Yeah, It's right here." Draco

"What all does it say?"

"Well its about the last time our pendants were around but it should give us something. Let me read a bit hold on," Draco skimmed the pages.

"Damn." he breathed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know what kind of impact this is going to have?"

"No...Isn't that why you got the book?" Blaise responded.

"True. Not only will it have a HUGE impact on the Wizarding world, it will have some kind of impact on the Muggle World as well. Though how big isn't known, it depends on what happens to Wizards."

"You're serious? The entire world?" Hermione was shocked, she just expected to affect Europe at the most, but the entire world was something else.

"Well it doesn't go into detail about what happened last time, but apparently someone or something messed with the magic in the weather, so the weather was like haywire or something and was destroying muggle and wizard towns alike. The four Elementum before us had to go to certain points around the world and fix the magic. Though they couldn't completely fix it, and that's why we have hurricanes and tornadoes and such."

"Okay I think I remember Dumbledore saying that the impact would be bigger than Voldemort but I assumed that he meant just the UK and such; but the _entire world?_ What could happen that would be that big?" Ginny asked.

"I must say, I'm impressed Ginny, I didn't think you would say Voldemort." Draco noticed.

"Well, since I don't wanna rip your head off every time I see you anymore, I'll just explain that once you hate someone so much, seeing as they _possessed you, _you learn to get over it."

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't worry; I'm over it. But back to the book. What else does it say?"

"Not much. It does go through in detail what the Elementum had to do last time, like where they went, what they did. Oh look! It explains why they had to fix the weather." Draco showed the book to the other three.

"It says that the weather magic stream got jumbled up and they had to fix it. Maybe that'll happen again, but who knows."

"I dunno, but the thing I do know is that I'm tired, how bout you guys?" Ginny asked as she slumped over on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm tired too, let's head to bed. We can show Dumbledore the book tomorrow when we practice."

"Yeah. So Hermione and me we'll go to their room and you guys can go to ours. Sound good?" Blaise asked the other two.

They nodded and the four split into couples.

Draco and Ginny took each other's hand and walked into Draco and Blaise's room. Ginny kept walking to Draco's bed and jumped onto it. Draco obviously followed seeing as his hand was in hers.

"Soooooooo, Ginny. How would you like to spend these marvelous few minutes doing?"

"Well to be honest, I'd like to go on a broom ride."

"Your wish is my command." Draco strode over and grabbed a broom, and enlarged it.

"Now Draco, I notice you only have one broom. Might you be hinting at something?"

"Me? Hint at something? No never." His voice dripping in sarcasm. He grabbed her waist and proceeded to jump right out of the window, without getting on the broom first. Ginny, who hadn't ever really looked straight down out of the windows didn't realize they were so high up.

When they were about fifty feet from the ground Draco got on the broom and pulled Ginny on in front of him.

"How's that for a broom ride?"

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Ginny was laughing from the excitement of plummeting to the ground. Odd? Not really.

They did this about 3 more times before they came back in, Draco shrunk the broom and they fell straight on his bed.

Ginny turned on her side to stare at him, and of course he turned to stare at her. Draco couldn't tell for Ginny was a very good actor, but something _was _bothering her.

(Now flash back about 30 minutes.)

Blaise and Hermione walked into her room and while she proceeded to flop on her bed, he closed the door. As he was walking over to her, he noticed she wasn't smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaise said as he sat down and embraced her from behind.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." was her reply.

But Blaise knew better.

He silently looked around for her wand, and found it clasped in her hand. Quick as a snake, he grabbed it and ran to the other side of the room.

"Blaise! Give me my wand back!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong love."

"Its nothing now please give it back."

"Oops! You said the wrong answer. I guess your punishment is– _Rictumsempra!"_

Hermione's face went from pleading to "Oh crap."

As she doubled over and fell on the floor in laughter Blaise walked over to her, twirling her wand in his fingers.

"The only way I'll stop is if you tell me. Will you?"

Hermione fought the spell and squeezed in a 'yes' through the laughter.

"Allrighty then. _Finite Incantatem." _Blaise crouched down to admire the panting Hermione.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Not nearly as much as you love me perhaps?"

"Ooooh nice answer. Now help me up." Blaise stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it, and pulled hard, resulting in him falling down on top of her. Now Blaise, who wasn't expecting this, just glared at her.

"Revenge is sweet no?" Hermione said as she laughed as his expression.

"Not as sweet as this!" Blaise jumped up and scooped her into his arms.

"And what might be the point in that?"

"Good question. Maybe this?"

Blaise leaned down and slowly kissed her. She responded instantly and put her arms around his neck.. A few moments later Blaise broke it, and looked at Hermione's disappointed face.

"You promised."

She sighed. "All right." Blaise took her hand and led her to the bed where he pulled her into his lap.

"I've been having these dreams."

"Dream dreams, or nightmares, or the predicting dreams?"

"Well they could be predicting but they're more so telling me I've made a mistake and to me it doesn't seem like a mistake."

"Are they recurring?"

"Ever since us four started living together, about 4 times a week."

"Who all is in it?"

"Us four." Blaise was taken by surprise. He didn't really expect her to be dreaming about the four of them.

"Well since I'm officially confused, will you tell me the dream?"

"I guess so." Hermione sighed, and tried to come up with the best way to say it.

"Well there's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to come out and say it and please don't be mad."

"I won't be."

"Well its starts out with the four of us sitting at a table planning our weddings. Everything is finalized and it flashes to the wedding day. Everything seems perfect until the brides and grooms turn around– I'm with Draco and you're with Ginny."

Blaise was dumbfounded. Why was she dreaming this? He started to get up and Hermione hopped off his lap.

"Blaise?" He proceeded to walk across the room.

"Hermione, first I know you didn't willing dream this, or at least I hope you didn't, –"

"I would never think this! I told you I don't think it's a mistake." She went to him and took his hands.

"I believe you. I love you, but this was unexpected. I'm not mad at you, I could never be," She smiled at that, he did as well.

"But I need to think about this. Besides, we need to get to bed anyways." He gave a lingering kiss to her lips and left the room.

Hermione fell on her bed, not even bothering to change and fell asleep out of grief.

Blaise walked across the common room and knocked on the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes, gave Draco and kiss and opened the door.

"Night Blaise, Night Draco" Ginny went into her room, and did exactly what Hermione had done. She went straight to sleep, unknowing that the same thing that was bothering her was bothering Hermione.

((Blaise and Draco's Room))

They both got ready for bed. While they were putting on their pajamas, Blaise told Draco about Hermione's dream.

"Well now that you mention it, Ginny did seem irked by something but it didn't seem big so I didn't ask." (A/N: He picked up on that? Since when! Must be more careful when writing...)

"I would ask her tomorrow Draco."

"I will."

"Night man."

"Night."

Little did they know that both of them, along with Hermione and Ginny were going to have the exact, same dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Don't you guys hate me? I've been tryin to decide who I want with who. I thought I wanted D/G and Hr/B but I read this one fic, no I'm not going to say which, and it gave me some perspective. As of right now, I really don't know who I want with who.

What do you guys think? Review please! And I will seriously try to update more often now that High school and braces have settled in.

:reader clicks the nice little button right there:


End file.
